Aishiteru
by Artemis Chick
Summary: Mahal kita. Isang kataga na nais sabihin ni Annie kay Alexis. Kung alam niya lang... Sequel to "Paano na Kaya?" My second Shaider fanfic!


**A/N: This is my second Shaider fanfic! Sana magustuhan niyo! Sequel to "Paano na Kaya?"**

**DISCLAIMER: Hindi sa akin ang Shaider. Hiniram ko lang ang mga tauhan para sa kwentong ito.**

**Aishiteru**

Hindi maintindihan ni Annie ang kanyang sarili noong mga nakaraang araw. Simula nang maging bodyguard si Alexis kay Vvian, ang anak ng mayor ng planetang Bird, ay naging ganito na siya. Napapansin niya na madalas wala si Alexis. At pag nagkikita naman sila, palagi niya agad kailangang umalis.

"Bakit ba kasi kailangan ikaw pa ang maging bodyguard niya?" tanong ni Annie nang minsan ay nasa Vavilos sila ni Alexis. "Pwede naman mag-assign si Commander Quo ng iba diyan."

"Mas may tiwala sa akin si Commander Quo," sagot ni Alexis. "Alam niya magagampanan ko ang tungkuling ito na protektahan si Vvian." Dahil mamamahayag si Vivian, hindi mapigilan na may gusting gumawa ng masama sa kanya, dahil sa kanyang mga nilathala. Kaya humingi ng tulong ang ama niya sa mga pulis pangkalawakan para protektahan siya. At si Alexis ang napili para gampanan ito.

Inirapan ni Annie si Alexis. "Ang sabihin mo, kinikilig ka 'pag kasama mo siya, kasi alam mo na patay na patay siya sa iyo," bulong niya. Hindi lihim sa kanilang dalawa na crush ni Vivian si Alexis.

"Ano sabi mo?" biglang tanong ni Alexis.

Tumingin sa malayo si Annie. "Wala!"

"Bakit, nagseselos ka?"

Tinamaan si Annie nang marinig niya ito. "Selos? Hindi ah!" tanggi niya. Tumayo siya sa kinauupuan niya. "Maiwan muna kita. Magpapatrol pa ako," palusot niya.

Palihim na napangiti si Alexis. Hindi maikakaila na nagseselos nga si Annie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Malalim na nag-iisip si Annie habang nagmamaneho sa mga lansangan ng Tokyo. _Hindi ako nagseselos, _naisip niya. _Bakit ganito nararamdaman ko? _Alam niya na kaibigan lang ang turing niya kay Alexis. _Sidekick _lang siya ni Shaider. Yun lang ang papel niya sa buhay nito. Pero tuwing naiisip niya si alexis na kasama si Vivian, di niya mapigilan ang sarili na uminit ang dugo kay Vivian. Naiinis si Annie tuwing maririnig ang pangalan ni Vivian, dahil siya na lang palagi ang bukang-bibig ni Alexis. Ang bait daw ni Vivian kahit makulit siya, ang sweet daw ni Vivian, palagi daw siyang nililibre ng pagkain, ang cute daw ni Vivian pag nakatawa… Puro na lang si Vivian ang naaalala ni Alexis. Sa unang pagkakataon, naiinis si Annie kay Shaider. Hindi, kay Alexis siya naiinis.

Alam niyang crush ni Vivian si Alexis. Noong una ay balewala sa kanya ito. Pero ngayon na nagugustuhan na rin siya ni Alexis, nangangamba si Annie na baka dumating ang araw na mahulog ang loob niya sa kanya. Wala na siyang pakialam ditto, alam niya ito. Alam niyang malaya si Alexis na pumili ng babaeng mamahalin niya. Pero bakit ganito katindi ang selos na nararamdaman niya? Pakiramdam niya ay extra na lang siya sa buhay niya. Pakiramdam niya ay lumalayo na ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan. Higit sa lahat, pakiramdam niya na balewala na siya kay Alexis.

Napadaan si Annie sa may _theme park. _Habang nagmamaneho siya ay nasulyapan niya sa side mirror ang dalawang tao na nasa isip niya. Nakita niya si Alexis na naglalakad kasama si Vivian. Huminto si Annie sa pagmamaneho at pumarada sa isang eskinita para palihim silang tignan. Dumaan sa harap niya ang dalawa. Mukhang hindi siya napansin ng mga ito. Halata sa mukha ni Alexis na masayang-masaya siya. Pareho silang tumatawa ni Vivian habang naglalakad. May hawak si Alexis na cotton candy at si Vivian naman ay may dalang malaking teddy bear. Malamang, galling sila sa _theme park. _

Umakbay si Vivian sa braso ni Alexis habang nakasandal ang ulo niya sa kanyang balikat. Nagulat si Annie. Hindi man lang umilag si Alexis, at parang gusto pa niya na nakapulupot si Vivian na parang isang linta. Naglakad sila papalayo at lumiko sa isang sulok. Ayaw nang isipin ni Annie kung saan sila pupunta. Nagpatuloy siya sa pagmamaneho at pinilit niya na huwag na lang silang isipin. Pero hindi niya makalimutan ang nakita niya. Lalo itong nagpatindi sa pagseselos na ayaw niyang aminin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kinagabihan, pumunta si Annie sa bahay nila Dr. Ang. Inaya siya kasi nito na makipag-inuman. Silang tatlo lang naman, siya si Dr. Ang, at ang kanyang assistant na si Keiko. Sa hindi malamang dahilan, pumayag si Annie, kahit hindi naman siya umiinom.

Tuwang-tuwa si Dr. Ang nang makita niya ang dalaga. "Annie! Tuloy! Halika, mag-happy-happy muna tayo!" Napangiti si Annie at sabay silang pumasok sa bahay niya. Nagtungo sila sa kusina, kung saan naghihintay sa kanila si Keiko. "Ate Annie! Buti nakarating ka. Inaya rin namin si Kuya Alexis, kaso lang di siya makakapunta. Nagbibisi-bisihan," pahayag niya. "Teka, sila na ba nung si Vivian?" tanong niya.

Nandilim ang mukha ni Annie, na kaagad napansin ni Dr. Ang. "Ano ka ba, Keiko? Huwag kang magtanong ng ganyan!" Lumapit siya kay Keiko at bumulong, "Di mo pansin, nagseselos si Annie?"

Napatingin si Keiko kay Annie, "Ay sori, ate. Di ko alam." Pinilit niyang ngumiti.

Ngumiti rin si Annie. "Wala iyon."

Pumunta si Dr. Ang sa may ref at naglabas ng isang bucket na puno ng beer. Nilapag niya ito sa mesa. "Magsimula na tayo!" masaya niyang pahayag.

Ito ang unang pagkakataon na makikipag-inuman si Annie. Gusto lang niyang sumubok, kahit isang beses lang. Binigyan siya ni Dr. Ang ng isang beer na bukas na. Inangat niya ito sa kanyang mga labi at dahan-dahan na uminom. Malamig ang beer, pero mapakla ang lasa nito. Sumama ang mukha ni Annie nang maramdaman niya na gumuguhit ito sa kanyang lalamunan.

"Ganyan talaga sa una," sabi sa kanya ni Dr. Ang. "Masasanay ka rin. Konting inom pa," udyok niya. Kasabay niyang uminom si Annie. Nagsimula na niyang magustuhan ang lasa nito. "Sarap pala nito,' pangiti niyang nasabi. Nagpatuloy si Annie sa pagtagay hanggang sa naubos niya ang una niyang bote ng beer.

"Wow, ate, naubos mo na!" tuwang-tuwa na nasabi ni Keiko. "Dinaig mo pa ako." Nasa kalahati pa lang ang kanyang naiinom.

"May isa pa diyan?" tanong ni Annie.

"Eto." Inabutan siya ni Dr. Ang ng isa pang bote. Dire-diretso na siyang uminom na para bang dati na niya itong ginagawa.

"Hinay-hinay lang sa pag-inom," paalala sa kanya ni Dr. Ang. "Magmamaneho ka pa pauwi."

"Oo nga. Baka magalit sa iyo si Kuya Alexis 'pag nalaman niya na nakainom ka," dagdag ni Keiko.

"Hindi iyon magagalit. Wala iyong pakialam kung malasing ako," sabi ni Annie sabay inom.

Napakunot ang noo ni Dr. Ang. "Matagal na kitang napapansin na parang galit ka yata kay Alexis. Nag-away ba kayo?" usisa niya.

Hinsi kumibo si Annie. Nagbukas pa siya ng isang bote at patuloy na tumungga ng beer. Unti-unti na siyang nalalasing.

"Hija, mabuti pa tumigil ka na sa pag-inom," sabi ni Dr. Ang. "Di ka pwede malasing kasi magmamaneho ka pa." Nag-aalala na kasi siya kay Annie.

'Ayos lang ako, hindi pa ako lasing," sagot ni Annie. Lasing na siya sa tono ng boses niya. 'Sabi ko, walang pakialam sa 'kin si Alexis 'pag nalasing ako. Hindi niya malalaman… Masaya iyon na kasama si Vivian."

"Si Vivian ba ang problema mo?" tanong ni Keiko, na tumigil na sa pag-inom.

"Silang dalawa!" Malakas na sabi ni Annie sabay lapag ng note sa mesa, na ikinagulat ng dalawa.

"Uy, nagseselos!" tukso sa kanya ni Keiko.

"Hindi ako nagseselos!"

"Kung di ka nagseselos, bakit gusto mo yatang malunod sa beer?" tanong ni Dr. Ang.

"Masarap kayang uminom ng beer…" pangiting nasabi ni Annie. "Inom pa kayo!" alok niya. Kumuha pa siya ng beer sa mesa. Iinumin na niya sana ito pero hinablot ito sa kanya ni Dr. Ang. "Annie, tama na. Kung may problema ka kay Alexis, huwag mong daanin sa pag-inom."

"Pwede mo naman sabihin sa 'min," wika ni Keiko.

"Ayoko nga. Nakakahiya." Inagaw ni Annie ang beer ni Dr. Ang at ito naman ang tinungga niya.

"Annie, walang nakakahiya kung nagseselos ka kasi gusto mo si Alexis," sabi ni Dr. Ang.

Nang marinig ito ni Annie, binitawan niya ang bote at nilapag ito sa mesa. Kahit lasing na lasing siya, halatang tinamaan siya sa mga narinig niya. "Ako? May gusto kay Alexis?" Natawa siya, "WALA! DI KO SIYA TYPE!" Yung na ang huli niyang salita at dahil sa sobrang kalasingan, hinimatay siya. Muntik nang tumama ang ulo niya sa sahig. Mabuti at sinalo siya ni Dr. Ang bago man lang ito nangyari.

"Naku po!" malakas na nasabi ng doctor. "Keiko, tawagan mo si Alexis. Sabihin mo iuwi si Annie." Dali-daling tumayo si Keiko at pumunta sa may salas.

Tinignan ni Dr. Ang si Annie na nakahandusay sa bisig niya. _Pag-ibig nga naman, _naisip niya, sabay iling ng ulo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaagad na pumunta si Alexis at siya na ang nagmaneho sa Mazda ng dalaga. Paulit-ulit niyang naririnig sa ulo niya ang payo sa kanya ni Dr. Ang. _Huwag mong saktan ang damdamin niya. Huwag mo siyang paasahin. Lagot ka sa 'kin pag napaiyak mo siya!_

"Itigil mo ang sasakyan." Biglang nagising si Annie. Tinignan siya ni Alexis. Malamlam ang kanyang mga mata habang nakatitig ito sa kanya. "Annie, iuuwi na kita."

"Ang sabi ko, itigil mo ang sasakyan!" bulyaw nito. Walang magawa si Alexis kundi tumigil sa pagmamaneho. Naiwan silang nakahambalang sa gitna ng isang eskinita na naiilawan ng isang poste.

Ngumiti si Annie sa kanya. Halatang wala siya sa tamang pag-iisip dahil sa kalasingan. Hinawakan niya ang mga psingi ni Alexis at sinabing, "Huwag kang manloko, binata. Kung kampon ka ni Lay-Ar, ipakita mo na ang tunay mong anyo." Magsasalita sana si Alexis pero di siya makasingit. "Oo nga pala… natalo na ni Shaider si Lay-Ar. Nakalimutan ko. Lasing na lasing kasi ako. Ahehehe…"

Napasandal siya sa upuan. "Ano ba iyan! Kaya nga ako uminom, para makalimutan ko si Alexis! Tapos ngayon, siya pa rin ang nakikita ko!"

"Ako ito, Annie…."

Napatingin siya sa kanya. "Ay ewan! Kainis! Bakit ka ganyan? Di ba mag-best friend lang tayo? Bakit mo hinayaan na magkagusto ako sa iyo? Wala naman iyon sa kontrata ko bilang sidekick mo!"

Nagulat si Alexis. _Mahal ako ni Annie?_

"Hoy…" pagpapatuloy ni Annie. "Susubukan kitang kalimutan, kasi alam ko si Vivian na ang gusto mo. Siguro, mas mabuti na magkaibigan na lang tayo… Minsan, pinangarap ko na mahalin mo 'ko. Pero kahit di na matupad iyon, okay lang. Pangarap lang iyon…"

Maliwanag na ang lahat kay Alexis. Nagseselos pala si Annie kasi gusto na siya nito. Ang hindi niya alam, gusto rin siya ng binata. Kaso lang, natatako ito na magtapat sa kanya dahil baka masira lang ang kanilang pakikipag-kaibigan. Sa kabilang banda, gusto rin niya si Vivian. Pero ngayon, nalaman niya na mababaw lang na pagkagusto ito kumpara sa nararamdaman niya kay Annie.

Napasandal si Annie kay Alexis. "Mahal kita Alexis… _Aishiteru…"_

Hindi makapagsalita si Alexis. Ngayon isang bagay na ang malinaw sa kanya. Talagang mahal siya ni Annie. At ganun din ang nararamdaman niya.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kinabukasan, nagkita sila Alexis at Annie sa Vavilos. Ilang na ilang si Annie nang tinabihan siya ni Alexis sa cockpit. "Musta?" tanong niya, na parang walang nangyari."

"Okay lang." Pinilit niyang tumingin kay Alexis. "Yung tungkol kagabi… pasensiya na. Di naman ako seryoso nang sinabi ko iyon."

Ngumiti sa kanya si Alexis. Matagal na niyang hinihintay na ngitian siya ng ganoon. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Annie at sinabing, "Buti nalasing ka. Kung alam mo lang… pareho ang nararamdaman ko," pagtatapat niya.

"Pero paano si Vivian?"

"Hindi na niya ako bodyguard na\gayon. Nasa ibang planeta na siya at dun na magtatrabaho. Sabi niya, hinahayaan na niya ko na magmahal ng iba."

"Sinabi niya iyon?"

Tumango si Alexis. "Maniwala ka. Totoo ang nararamdaman ko sa iyo… Aishiteru."

Isang matamis na ngiti ang namutawi kay Annie. Hindi na niya kailangang magsalita pa. Nasa mga mata na niya ang kanyang nais sabihin.

_Mahal din kita Alexis del Mundo. Shaider. Aishiteru. _

_**The End**_

**Thank you sa pagbasa!**

**Reviews naman diyan!**


End file.
